A Day With Rainbow Dash
by DarthJinnx
Summary: Logan and rainbow dash are best friends and there going to a wonderbolt show lets see what going happen


It was a nice day in equestria and Logan was sleeping in the bed And It Was 10:00 in the morning. Until he heard three knocks at the door and heard a tomboy voice outside

''Hey Logan Come on don't tell me your sleeping".

While Logan is trying to wake up, he couldn't stand cause he was too comfortable in the bed.

''Logan!'' As Logan let out a sigh and he got up from his bed and look out the window and saw rainbow dash impatient waiting for him

''What's Up RD give me a minute. Said Logan while yawning and close the window and went downstairs to let rainbow dash in the house.

''Jeez, took you long enough, come on dude, you said we could go to the wonder-bolt show." rainbow dash said

As Logan look at his best friend rainbow dash and he couldn't believe that he knew Rainbow Dash for the past 2 Years now As Rainbow Snap him Out to come back to reality.

''Hello dude!?". Said rainbow putting a puppy dog face As Logan smirk.

''Yea Yea, Let me Get Dress'' while Logan went upstairs to get dressed Rainbow Was Looking Around, and saw A picture of Him and Her Smile Watching their first Wonder-bolt Show when Logan was new Around Equestria.

As Logan Come Back Down He Saw A Rainbow Smiling at the picture took when he moved to equestria and she was the first to introduce to him.

''Well Rainbow Should We Go, as Rainbow Snap Out and saw Logan with Blue Shirt with a black cap.

''Yea Let Go''. Rainbow Said while running out the house as Logan smile and Follow her and saw rainbow with her car and he didn't have a choice and ride with her to the wonder bolt show.

As they Arrived in the wonder bolts Show Logan never stop enjoying how amazing the stadium look. As rainbow got out her car and went to Logan and pull his arm to get fresh seats. Rainbow and Logan found a good seat to watch the best race team in all equestrian Logan knew rainbow dash was a big fan even more fan to the best racer in all equestria Spitfire.

Logan wanted to give something special to his best friend and it was his lucky day when he overheard two fans from behind.

''Hey, did you hear, you could have A Group Photo with spitfire and you can hang with her in a full day''. As Logan heard that he look at a rainbow and it look like she didn't hear all that because she was too distracted by the sound of the vehicles.

''Hey rainbow I'll Be back''. As Logan got up and rainbow saw him go to talk the two girls. As she saw him talking to them rainbow felt something in her chest, but she ignore it and keep watching the show.

''Hey girls mind asking you girls a question''. Logan said while talking to them and saw their face like they know that he going to flirt with them. ''Can you tell me how to get that reward with spitfire ''. As they got surprised he wasn't going to flirt with them. As they explain what to do Logan went to the sign up table and waited to participate.

''Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen today is a Special Competitive and the winner will have a splendid reward'' as Rainbow looks to where is Logan but caught the attention of the contestant ''To Win this Competition you need to know the top speed of the race cars and name who the drivers'' as the contestant knew what they had to do rainbow smirk and thought herself that none of them going to get the racer right cause there not a big fan like me.

As they started to pick the drivers the guy on the microphone is going to explain them the rule. "First you need to figure out all of our 25 drivers from the wonder bolts is the right one we are going to pick three. As the three racers masked got in the cars and started racing Logan appeared cause he was part of the competition but rainbow didn't notice him there.

As the drivers stop racing suddenly they stand in front of the contestant. One by one they had wrong and got disqualified and then it was Logan turn ''alright, good sir, you saw the racer who might thus be''. As the guy on the microphone pointed the female stands and Logan knew she wasn't looking at him. But as he examines the driver how she drove and her top speed he knew who she was.

"Spitfire''. The guy on the microphone knew he was right and the driver took off her mask and it was a spitfire. Rainbow Couldn't see who got it right but she knew she found someone that knew that was Spitfire.

''Correct Two More Drivers And You Can Get Splendid Reward'' As Logan Examine the Second Driver He Could tell that was.

''Soarin'' As the guy with the microphone smile and yelled.

''Correct! Now One More Driver and You Could win the reward'' Intense Was in the air and everybody wants to know who the Other Driver.

Logan Examine Another Female form And it was ''Fleetfloot'' And everyone jumps up there seat and it was fleetfloot and Logan won the prize.

''Congrats On Winning the reward You Won to invite one your friends to hang out with none other than Spitfire". As Rainbow, Heard the prize and yelled out

'' that lucky backer'' as Logan saw spitfire coming to him she smile and was examining Logan.

''Well, how did you know it was us?'' as Logan laugh, he saw a rainbow pouting cause she got the surprise of the prize.

''Ah Friend of mine told me and we Saw every show you guys had". Logan said to spitfire

As spitfire took his hand and gave him the microphone Logan smile

''Rainbow I Guess we get to hang out with Spitfire''. As rainbow heard the voice and recognizes it she smile and yelled with joy and she was surprise that it was Logan that won the reward. As Logan went back to his seat he was tackled by a rainbow hair girl with a smile on her face. ''Well, you look happy'' said Logan with a smirk

''Of course I'm happy my best friend got me to hang out with spitfire you're the best'' as she hug him she felt a blush in her face and her heart was beating fast as she look up to Logan and saw him smile.

They got interrupted by a group of girls that want to talk to Logan went to see what was up. As rainbow looks down with a disappointed in her face, she thought herself ''what going on with me''.

As the show was starting rainbow dash seem a little unhappy of what going on sure she super Happy that she get to hang with her idol spitfire but some reason she feel uncomfortable when Logan talk and laugh with other girls must be her imagination. ''Hey Rainbow you Ok, you seem like you're sick or something?'' as rainbow snap out of it she nodded her head that she fine.

As she looks at the racer she just got back being herself again. An hour and half went by and Logan and rainbow dash was ready to hang with spitfire as the two best friends went to go look for her a big guy with a suit was looking for us and it was spitfire agent as they took us to go hang with spitfire. rainbow was suddenly being close to Logan and her face turn crimson red and look down so she can hide her blush. As they arrived to spitfire room, she was there with street clothes waiting for us.

''Well, well glad you can make it'' spitfire said when she suddenly seems to see rainbow dash nervous, Logan look at her and smile and push rainbow dash in front of him.

''This is Rainbow Dash my best friend and your number one fans''. As spitfire smile and gave rainbow hand to shake it, rainbow suddenly open her eye widen when she was shaking hands with her idol and then when they broke the hand shake she look at her hand.

''I'm never going to wash this hand again'' rainbow said while Logan gave a smile that seem worry about rainbow.

''Well, you two, I know this great restaurant in town why don't we hang out there''. Said spitfire leaving her room, followed by Logan and rainbow dash, as they went walking down to the restaurant spitfire took a time and look at Logan and went to talk to him. ''So you really impress me Tell me, how did you figure out it was me and my team racing'' As Logan laugh and look at rainbow dash.

''Well, since I move here in Equestria rainbow introduce me to your races and ever since me and were watching her every Saturday your contest and each time you race I examine how you race to get to the finish line''. Logan said

Spitfire Laugh and lean on Logan ''well dude you are very impressive indeed'' said spitfire, while there were both laughing.

Rainbow saw spitfire being close to Logan somewhat made her uneasy, like jealousy as she powers run to catch up ahead she grab Logan right arm.

''Ouch'' Said Logan while he saw a rainbow on his right arm as the two ladies were in his arms somewhat he felt that all the guys in the street was watching him ''Why I get the feeling I'm being watched'' as he look around and examine he found what was the problem there was two beautiful girls in the arms.

''Well, we are here '' Said spitfire when arrive at the restaurant, as they took their seats and getting ready to order. Rainbow and spitfire were sitting next to each other and Logan was looking at the menu, As rainbow asks so much question to spitfire she happily answer while Logan pick what they were about to eat rainbow look at Logan and her heart started to beat fast and spitfire was confused at first but later on she catch up what's going on. ''May you excuse us Logan I need to show rainbow dash something'' as rainbow was confuse she suddenly felt spitfire pulled her hand and bringing her outside and Logan confuse.

''Hey, what's going on what you going to show me'' Rainbow said with a confuse face, spitfire smirk and look at her.

''Well rainbow how long you are going to keep glancing at Logan all love Dobby. As rainbow blush and look away.

'' I don't know what you are talking about '' Rainbow said, blushing, Spitfire Smile and whisper in her ear.

''You better tell him how you feel before that star goes away'' Spitfire Pat rainbow back and went walking to the entrance.

''Wait but how did you know?'' Rainbow Said to spitfire.

'' I could tell in your face'' as spitfire enters the restaurant and took her seat, Rainbow followed her inside. two hour had pass and they were having fun and laughing and they already where finish their food, as they left the restaurant they relax in a fountain

''It looks beautiful'' said Logan is looking at the fountain. As spitfire pat rainbow back.

''Hey, let me get us ice cream I'll be right back'' Said spitfire leaving them alone.

As rainbow looks at Logan and he was looking at the water in the fountain. Rainbow took a deep breath ''So Logan today was fun, huh?'' said Rainbow to Logan.

''Yeah, when I heard that reward in todays show I wanted to give you something special'' As rainbow heard those sweet words she was about to say something but was cut off by Logan. ''I Mean you are my best friend and I don't want nothing to change that'' as Rainbow heard that she started crying and tears were falling in her face.

As Logan notices her tears he got worried.

'' Rainbow are you ok?'' Logan said while rainbow tackle Logan to the ground and gave him a hug and cry in his chest.

''Logan I Don't want to be your friend no more'' as Logan heard those words his eyes winded. ''Ever since I meet you I felt I have a pal to fool around with and hang out with and watch the wonder bolt with and for the first time. I felt happy, but when I keep getting closer and closer to you I feel butterflies in my stomach and it feels good, but when you laugh with other girls I feel unhappy and a lot pain in my chest".

As Logan heard does words That Rainbow said he was about to say something, but was cut off by rainbow with a kiss in the lip, he was surprised at first but he felt happy.

''I Like you Logan and I don't want to be friends I want to be more than friends''. Rainbow Said when Logan smiles and hug her.

''I Don't want to be friend either please, stay by my side rainbow '' as Rainbow heard those words she felt happy and they both hug for a few minutes, and in the background spitfire was looking at them.

''That a Girl don't let go of that star''. Spitfire said

As two month as past Three knock was bang on Logan door as he tries to get up and goes downstairs to see who it is. He suddenly found an unhappy rainbow dash showing the clock that there were going to miss twilight birthday.

''Well, at least your awake come on we're going to be late'' Logan smile and went upstairs and rainbow smile looking at the picture with Rainbow, Logan And Spitfire tougher, as Rainbow smile Logan got down and grab twilight present and suddenly got kisses and he was surprised.

''What was that for?'' Logan said while rainbow laugh and wink at her lover.

''Nothing, it's just something that I'm happy about now come on we're going to be late'' said Rainbow Pulling Logan.

'' Ok, Ok'' Logan said, laughing, and holding hands with Rainbow it was going to be a Great day.


End file.
